


Doors are Fool

by ShadeReilly34



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Police Procedural, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Spanish Translation, You will hate Len
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeReilly34/pseuds/ShadeReilly34
Summary: English translation of Cleopatra Bastet's "Las puertas son tontas": "Rin, what happened to your arm?" It's almost purple..." "Nothing, Dad, I stumbled on the door..., yes, yes you see; Doors are fool." / Not suitable for Kagaminecest fans.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Hatsune Mikuo, Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Las puertas son tontas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/635215) by Cleopatra Bastet. 



> This is an English translation of a Spanish Vocaloid fanfic that, truth be told, was a topic that was handled almost seven years ago. Now that it's over, I want to share it with you.

**Doors are fool.**

**Created by Cleopatra Bastet.**

**Translation by Shade Shaw Reilly**

Rin came out of the bedroom hugging herself painfully. Her father looked at her with little interest due to his habitual drunkenness; what she didn't expect, is that for first time in their coexistence, he was perceptive in _one_ detail:

"Rin, what happened to your arm? It's almost purple." he said with his usual dragged voice.

She changed her position to cover the area indicated by her father. On her back she felt strong chills running the entire length, since she knew that her twin was there, fixing his gaze on her, indirectly warning her to be _quiet_.

"Nothing, dad, I… _stumbled_ on the door," she excused herself with the first thing that crossed her mind, giggling to cover up the lie.

_"Really?"_

"Yes, yes; you see... _Doors are fool."_

**o.o.o**

_The milk was about to be cut in the container. On TV they were tuning in to the Yankees game against the Red Sox dubbed in Japanese, but no one paid any attention to it. All that could be seen on the ground was the remnant of what had once been a flower vase, now smashed._

_"If you want, go away! Nobody wants to see you here: You're just a fucking whore who sells herself for three hundred yen!"_

_"How about you?! You're just a fucking alcoholic! You can't even hold a damn job! Who's the one who brings food to this house, who does it? ME...!"_

_A horrible slap rang out from every room in the house._

_Rin groaned in fear and curled up on Len's shoulder, terrified. Although they couldn't see the scene, hearing it is abhorrent enough. The older twin only tried to hold her and himself back, unsure whether to interfere there or clap his hands over his ears. The temperature in that discussion could feel as high as Hell itself and plunged into the hearts of the two children, still stunned by the previous blow._

_"Please, enough is enough," the blonde girl whispered in her brother's chest, trying not to cry loudly, when she didn't even try to hold her tears with all her might._

_The sound of the door opening abruptly and another batch of screams alerted the twins, forcing them to leave their room, where they were hiding and run with all the strength they had at their mother's legs, afraid of losing her forever._

_"Mommy, don't go!" Rin exclaimed in turn while Len was clinging to the mother's legs. "Mommy, don't leave us...!" But the mother didn't want to listen to them._

_"Get out of my way!" She kicked Len away and swatted Rin away. The woman pulled out her cell phone and punched in a speed dial number. Her two children looked at her with sorrow, unable to believe what she had just done._

_The little blond boy tried to stop her again, but the only thing he received in return was a blow to the cheek from her. Rin ran to his side, hugging him, as they watched his mother disappear behind the tinted windows of the taxi, and she sped away, away from them, never to see her again._

_The rain the weather forecaster predicted this morning came, soaking them both on the threshold of their home, without saying a word, staring straight ahead. Everything was in slow motion: The neighbors who came after the uproar, the police patrol, a whole whirlwind of colors without any order; to later become a black screen in the life of the Kagamine twins..._

_"Len," Rin mused quietly inside their shared room after the storm, "...where do you think Mom went?"_

_Len's gaze was lost, in that gesture that all children have when contemplating a traumatic scene, her blue eyes looked strangely, almost absent, at nothing, at the emptiness of the walls. He turned abruptly to see Rin._

_"Didn't you see it yourself, Rin?" His twin replied in a somewhat sullen and angry tone. "She left us! And she doesn't want us!"_

_"She doesn’t want us anymore?" How could she do that!?" Rin groaned and began to cry plaintively. “What will become of us now? Who will take care of us?"_

_There she noticed Len's small hands resting on either side of her cheeks. She slowly opened her eyes ... Len's expression was serene, but his eyes were still hostile, cold, absent..._

_"Everything will be fine, Rin. Mom is gone, but we're still together, aren't we?" She nodded, hiccupping._

_Silence reigned in the place, her father went to the room shouting curses at any object in the house, leaving the twins alone in their world again. Len tightened his hold on her sister, fearing that she too would follow in her mother's footsteps and abandon him as well._

_Maybe the little girl hadn't noticed it at first glance, but inside Len's mind, something was irreparably broken. Seeing their mother being so mean and cold with them, the very fruits of the "love" between her and her father, had left such damage to his conscience that, surely, he could no longer trust any other woman._

_Then she looked at the small creature in her arms, wishing for a few seconds that her sister wasn't of the same gender as her mother's bitch, although that reality was unalterable; so he simply thought that he could alter things..._

_"Rin, Mom is bad, very bad," Len exclaimed to her sister in a whisper. "You must never be like her, you will never abandon me..." His body trembled with unconsciousness._

_"Sure, Len, I'll always be with you," Rin assured, disturbing Len's peace._

_"That doesn't work, Rin!" He shouted a little upset and fixing his eyes on the little girl. "You have to swear to me that, no matter nothing or nobody, you will always be with me...!"_

_She smiled sincerely, extending her little pinky finger to his right hand._

_"Len, it's a promise." She hooked her finger with her brother's, sealing the pact._

_What Rin didn't know is how far those innocent words could have affected Len and her future._

* * *

_…Five years later._

The joyous sound of the presidential election campaign was playing on TV as Rin waited for the waffles to finish cooking. Today she had to make breakfast for her father and for Len.

Since her mother's abandonment, her father fell into a persistent chronic depression since five years ago: Five years full of beer, rum and tequila that slowly damaged his brain and liver, leaving him latent the constant threat of incurable cancer. The father would get up until after noon and go to bed at three in the morning. He would explode in rage if he spent fifteen minutes in abstinence and did strange things, like slapping and breaking things; Rin, for example, once had an ear burst by his fault.

"How happy I'm that Len took care of us," she said to herself, spreading peanut butter and jelly on the waffles.

Because, from that day on, the two twins had to fend for themselves practically. Only thanks to the Social Security checks that their father received (and, luckily, he didn't finish spending all on binge drinking) were they able to buy the minimum they needed to survive, not without suffering _enough_ deficiencies.

It wasn't until they were fourteen that Len was finally able to work in the company of an old friend of the father to bring food home and pay for their studies. Rin was filled with tenderness to see him return, tired and exhausted, collapse in the chair and then go to study.

She was grateful for everything Len did with effort for their good. And that feeling of gratitude slowly transformed into something _more_ serious and profound... That's right, Rin fell deeply in love with Len. Adolescence hit _hard_ the young girl, and now she couldn't stop thinking about her twin in a situation that qualifies the words: _boyfriends/lovers._

When did that start? A year ago? Six months? She doesn't know or care, even though she was aware that her love was sickening by society's standards; part of her still held the foolish possibility that her twin would reciprocate her feelings. Rin saw it captured in every movie and romance novel she watched and read. Although it sounded stupid, that's how she felt.

Every girl dreamed that one day her prince charming would come riding across the horizon and rescue them from all harm; Rin just waited for her twin to plant a big kiss on her lips full of love and thus endure any adversity that was placed in front of them. To be honest, she couldn't ask for anything more " _spectacular_ " with the shitty life that their father had given to them.

She placed a kettle on the fire and looked for the milk in the refrigerator, praying that it wasn't spoiled already, to finish with her twin's breakfast, who was still meekly sleeping after the day full of work and study yesterday. She smiled as she thought how happy her brother would be when she saw such a delicacy on the table.

"Dad, wake Len, please," she asked to the father with some caution, finding her father asleep in the middle of the room and with the television at maximum volume. She sighed, a little angry at the man's attitude. Finally, she herself decided to go into her brother's room and remove him from his dream world, also wanting internally to see her god on earth as long as possible without being discovered.

She opened the door without making a sound, entering the dim room through the thick curtains that covered the windows. When she could get used to the darkness a bit, she saw in the middle of the wide bed the half-naked figure of her twin resting calmly, or so it seemed.

 _"…No, no…"_ It was coming out of the sleeper's mouth, alerting Rin immediately.

"Len?" Len!" she said repeatedly, wishing with all her might to get her brother out of her nightmares. The blond girl placed a hand on her brother's cheek, causing him to open his eyes and pull hard on her wrist, making Rin lose her balance immediately and leaving her lying next to him. A fierce blue gaze was what she perceived through the gloom, scaring her a little and wiping her throat. "Len."

"Rin, is that you?" The boy asked sleepily as he released the girl's wrist and rubbed his eyes, waking up.

"Yes Len, what's wrong?" The blonde asked fearfully.

" _Nothing_ , it's just that... _every day_ you look more like **_Mom_**."

" _Me_? _Like_ mom?"

"Yes... you **_look_** like her," he continued, convinced of his words. "You look **_a lot_**..." Len said in a dangerously low tone, but that she didn't catch it.

"Nee, Len," Rin murmured nervously, seeing her half-naked twin, in such an engaging pose, "...I made waffles, would you like some?"

She gasped at the sight of her twin's face dangerously close to her, just inches from her mouth. Her heart stopped and her windpipe got stuck. It was real? Was Len this close to her? All coherent thought vanished and unconsciously a sigh escaped her. She automatically closed her eyes, naively waiting for him to kiss her...

"Does something _smell_ burned?" The boy asked, pulling Rin out of her dreams.

"Oh, my God, the kettle!" She yelled, running to the kitchen. "So close, it was... so close..." she said to herself mentally as she removed the steaming kettle from the burner fire.

Although there was something that remained in her head for the rest of the morning: There was a possibility that Len can reciprocate her feelings! Her cheeks flushed and she smiled as if a thousand suns illuminated her life, what could be better than knowing that the person with whom you were in love also felt the same? With renewed energy, she approached her twin (when he appeared with his uniform on to the kitchen) to serve his breakfast and sat next to her, as was her custom, to eat her food happily.

"Well, Rin, you're _very_ happy today," Len said while taking a sip of coffee, "can I know _why?"_

"Well... it's a beautiful day, isn't it?" She said, hiding the real reason, she wanted her confession to be special.

"Really?" Len raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't it be that _some boy_ is hanging around your big head?"

 _"Maybe..."_ She crooned to his brother as She covered her own lips with her index finger. "...Come on, we are already late for school!" She announced at the same time that she was going to her room to look for her backpack.

Len remained static for a few seconds, then frowned with great anger to see her going to her bedroom, slamming it shut.

"I knew it... You're _looking_ like **_her_** ," he growled under his breath as he clenched his fists. "Damn you, Rin.” he whispered over and over in the gloom.

In the boy's head, a new " ** _click_** " was made in his head, at the same time that he formulated a plan so that Rin really kept her promise as children, whether she _wanted_ it or _not_...

**TBC**


	2. One: Confessions and disappointments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: A rape scene in the last end. You've been warned.

She hugged her knees as she let the running water soak and purify her body, even if to no avail. It hurt a lot, even though, for a moment, she came to _enjoy_ it as much as he did. How awful! She carefully touched one of her breasts, outlining the mark he had left by biting so roughly. She sighed, she would have to get used to it.

Her muscular fatigue invaded her little by little, and the hot water running over her skin did nothing more than help her relax her body and close her eyes; taking her away from the reality of her, to one where things were _different_ between the two of them.

_"Shizuka na shizuka na mori no oku de, kasukani kou ku furubi ta kagami ni, chiisa ku chiisa ku fureta bokura ha..."_

...She languidly opened her eyes as she listened to that soothing chorus on the radio stationed on the windowsill. She sat up a bit. Oh my, she must have fell asleep. How long did she stay there? She glanced at her watch: twenty minutes, long enough for her fingers to wrinkle and hurt to touch anything, one more pain to _add_ to the now _list_.

She hummed what followed the song while rinsing her hair, even though there was no expression of encouragement on her song or face. As she let the conditioner do its thing with her hair, she dedicated herself to lathering her body, feeling a certain sensitivity that she didn't seem to have before.

A blush colored her cheeks to imagine that those hands that passed through her arms, caressed her abdomen and massaged her breasts were not hers, but ones that were well known for her before, only this time that in a gentler and passionate way. She approached her soapy fingers with care not to hurt her entrance more than before, delicately massaging the area of her clitoris and the upper lips, achieving a mixture of pain - for how punished was that spot - and pleasure at the same time. Involuntary moans, accompanied by the name of you know who, escaped from the tender lips of the blonde girl, floating in the fantasy in her mind. She stirred in the water, lost in her fantasies, while her other hand caressed her erect nipples and ran the length of her torso.

Suddenly... _Ouch!_ She felt a slight stabbing pain in the side of her waist. She brushed the bath foam she had from her body to see the origin of the point where hurt her: A bruise, the size of a fist, _stained_ the snowy white of her skin of purple...

* * *

Len left his room with the disturbance inside him, accompanied by a certain tense aura that was palpable at a short distance; his eyes lost their brightness to look like two marbles representing the ocean on a stormy day; he kept his palms closed tightly and clenched his teeth. It wasn't until Rin returned with their backpacks her arms that he became aware of reality again.

"Is something wrong, Len?" The girl asked when her brother looked at her with an unfriendly face when she gave him his backpack.

"Nothing, I'm a bit tired," he excused himself, keeping the cold gaze on her body, examining every corner of her skin exposed by the uniform. "Don't you think you're too provocative?" He hinted, pointing to his twin's cleavage. Rin, reflexively, covered the area with her arms.

" _So_ you think? I must have grown up and I didn't even notice it." she laughed nervously, but happy that Len saw her as a **_woman_**. "Then I'll buy another shirt, okay?"

" _You'd_ better." the blonde whispered imperceptibly, without his sister listening.

Following her, he took her arm with a little more force than usual to almost drag her out of the house. She tried to keep up with him — since Len walked faster than she was used to — and she greeted their father who had just woken up from his morning nap to head to the couch.

"Len," she said, "don't go _so_ fast, we have time, even Neru hasn't even taken the dogs out of her yet," Rin said, a little tired from the hurried pace.

"I want to be early," That was his answer, dry, saying nothing else. The girl was surprised by that, but she shrugged and tried to keep up with her twin.

Even though he was early, there were a considerable amount of people there. Rin had noticed how the rest of the male student population looked at her until that moment. Len was right, as always: her uniform showed 'more' of her than before.

She noticed how the boys from the upper grades turned, nudged each other and pointed at her; more than one whistled at her and called her... and then freaked out at the fiery look that the blond boy was throwing at them, making them recoil a little. Rin smiled; Len was being territorial and it flattered her beyond _measure_.

" _What_ are you laughing at?" Len asked abruptly, noticing her sister's dreamy expression.

"Oh, nothing" she replied. "I'm _just_ happy!"

 _"Every day that passes she becomes more identical to mom"_ the blonde said to himself in his deranged mind... If she continued like this, the idea of strangling her was already crossing his mind.

He caught himself after repeatedly counting to ten and watching the idiots from their school flee in terror from the two of them; but, every time Rin smiled happily again, reason slipped out of his mind... He sighed in his mind and urged himself to stick with the plan... the reward would **_worth_** it.

When they arrived at their classroom, a girl with two large aquamarine ponytails received them with usual enthusiasm, achieving a greater laughter in her twin and a certain reluctance in him. He didn't want her to approach them with the hypocrisy and falsehood typical of a woman and that worse still, she would pass it on to his beloved sister.

Rin tried to break away from her brother's arm to say hello to her friend, but Len grabbed her hand tighter, almost causing her pain.

"What's wrong?" Her brother's gaze on hers didn't give Rin a very clear answer.

“Hey, Len!" Then Gakupo, one of Len's friends, called him from the other side, which made him let go Rin, but not before looking at her in a threatening way, even though the blonde girl hadn't noticed it.

"Rin, I see you get early," Miku commented amused, "Although... you _should've_ taken care a little more that the shirt was better buttoned," the girl whispered, and then tried to fix the shirt.

"It's missing a button, Miku, that's why I had to come like this, I think I lost it and I don't have _any_ to replace it.” Rin apologized, _clearly_ _lying_ : she herself had cut off that button, especially thinking that her brother would like it.

"Heh, how _clumsy_ you are!" Her friend pouted as she was frustrated at not fixing the problem.

Rin laughed heartily and sat next to Miku, chatting cheerfully and waiting for his teacher, all under the meticulous inspection of his twin, who was ignoring of everything the purple-haired man was saying.

* * *

The bell rang and Rin entered the cafeteria, delighting in sight of the frown that her twin was giving left and right to every guy who was drooling over her... Rin was playing with fire, and we all already know what the result **_is_**.

"Hey Len, today I want to have lunch with Miku... alone," Rin announced, emphasizing her last words.

"Why?" The boy asked, alerted, unsure of leaving her twin with another woman and without his supervision.

"Girl stuff!" Rin said simply, leaving her brother even more furious, who took her arm somewhat roughly, in front of everyone's gaze. _"Len?"_

"Well, _go_ if you want," he released her and then lined up in the dining room line, leaving her alone.

"Wow, he doesn't want to get away from me for a second!" Rin thought happily "If only he knew the real reason for the advice I need... I know he will be very happy after this" She encouraged herself mentally, until Miku called her, with her bento on one of the tables furthest from the living room, inviting her to eat.

"Miku, I need you to help me with something," she commented as she took some of the rice with soy sauce with her chopsticks.

"Of course! What do you need? " The girl with pigtails looked curious at her friend.

Rin blushed slightly and looked away, making her friend laugh heartily and let out little screams, with obvious enthusiasm.

"Ah, I see... there's a boy hanging around your head, isn't it?" Rin nodded and the aqua-haired girl got up from her seat. "Oh, this is great! Rinny is in love!" She screamed as she was her custom, making the vast majority of those in the dining room (especially the boys) look at them curiously. Rin covered Miku's mouth as best she could and sat her down again, her face so red that she could be mistaken for a tomato.

"You want the Pluto people to know too?!" Her shame was evident, she hoped that — by some miracle — her brother hadn't heard them.

"Wow, sorry, I got so excited," Miku wailed, and then changed to an inquisitive look. "And... who is the lucky one?" A direct question that petrified Rin.

"Well... It's someone that... you don't know," Rin mumbled to escape answering. "I've known him for a long time and... I like him, but I don't know if he feels the same way about me.” She took an octopus-shaped little sausage and continued talking. "That is to say, signs say that perhaps he corresponds to me... I mean, I'm 95% sure of that; _but_..." She looked down, she didn't want to admit that she was afraid that Len wouldn't feel the same than her.

"Rin," Miku spoke seriously, something _very_ rare for her, "you'll never know if you don't try." Miku just slapped her with that sudden realization. "If you really love that boy, I know things will work out. You _deserve_ it!" Those words lifted Rin's spirit, more confident that she could confess to her twin that same night.

Rin smiled at her friend. Those words of encouragement were the last push she needed to make the big step. She got up and hugged her friend tightly, with an intensity as if she just had saved her life.

"Thank you, Miku! Thanks! Thanks!"

"No need to," Hatsune replied, beaming. "Tell me how it went with the boy later! And give me juicy details!” Miku added with bright eyes.

At that moment the bell rang. Miku took the empty bento and placed it in her purse, so they could both get to class on time.

"I'll tell you, I promise!" Rin replied, smiling.

Then she went up the stairs to her classroom, humming a song. All the remaining classes the two girls were spent brainstorming some ideas to make the confession more romantic and better planned, which reinforced the confidence of the blonde and gave her new ideas so that Len would feel better about the new big step that could be taken if he accepted.

"So... _what_ did you and Miku talk about?" Len asked her later, in a somewhat casual tone, when they were walking out of school to get home.

"Oh, you know, girl stuff!" Rin spoke smiling, closing her eyes.

" _So_ , about **_boys_**." Len muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"Something _like_ that..." she crooned. Her twin snorted and said nothing more.

Rin Kagamine _signed_ her death warrant. A _long_ living death warrant.

* * *

_"...And in other news: A fairly strong storm is forecast in the western region of Tokyo. We advise the residents of that area to go out wearing a raincoat or, if possible, not to leave their houses."_

Rin sang a favorite song of hers at the top of her voice while she poured the chopped carrot slices into the cauldron; she was thinking of dazzling Len with a tasty dinner. She had heard this phrase from Miku _. "To get to a man's heart, you have to go through his stomach"_ and she already had the caramel bananas in the oven as a dessert to please him.

She was biting her lip, imagining a thousand and one ways the end of this beautiful evening would turn out: she could already feel Len's perfect lips playing with hers; His tongue tangling against hers and tracing her cavity; The glimpse of the bed of her twin and the very silhouette of her lying on it... Rin put her hand to her chest to control her breathing. Her heart was flying and her belly tickled _deliciously_.

She had so much reverie that she was not able to realize that her cell phone had been playing for a few minutes the song she had put on for the calls. She hurriedly ran to the object and lifted the lid, revealing that an unknown number insisted that she attend.

"Hello?" She asked uncertainly.

 _"Rin,"_ A raspy, masculine voice greeted happily, which she recognized instantly.

"Piko," the blonde girl was surprised, " _how_ did you get my number?" She came out of her astonishment to seek coherence in the call.

" _I have my ways,"_ Piko joked to break the tension, _"am I calling at a wrong time?"_

Rin looked around the kitchen, checked that the stew and dessert weren't in danger of burning, and made sure she was the only person in the room.

"No, it's just a surprise," Rin commented with feigned joy, honestly, she didn't want to talk much with the albino boy. "And... what is offered to you?"

 _"I was wondering, Rin, if you would like to go out with me one day_ ," Piko said with no detours or pauses, leaving her in awe.

"Uh... well... _I_..."

 _"If you don't want to, that's fine,"_ he answered. _"But if you're interested, we can go see a movie!"_

Rin pressed the receiver closer to her ear, biting her lip to try to answer. Piko was handsome and funny and kind... but that didn't get a half smile on her face. Every male person she saw was compared to Len, automatically to Len. And the result was always the same: Nobody reached Len's ankles. _No one._

With each comparison, the fewer doubts she had: she would only love Len. To no one else. She already had her answer, and that was...

"Your proposal sounds interesting, Piko... but I _can't_ tonight. I have _plans_."

_"Oh I see. Will it be another day?"_

_"Hell, he's insistent!"_ Rin thought nervously, "I... _sure_." she answered to get rid of him.

_"Great! I choose the day and you choose the movie, deal?"_

"Whatever you want," Rin said as a way of saying goodbye. "See you soon!" And she hung up, leaving the phone far away and in silent mode, so she would have no more distractions.

She became interested in the dinner again and smiled pleased to see that it was still intact and looking good, so she turned off the heat when she verified that it was enough cooking. She sighed to renew the air in her lungs and, also, gather the courage to call her brother and indicate that the food was ready.

She looked out the window one last time: the starless sky due to the clouds and the strong wind that rocked the treetops gave the night a certain gloomy aspect; but for Rin, it was the _perfect_ evening. Her father had gone with his colleagues to party - as was his custom -, leaving them alone; and Len had the night off, so she wouldn't miss the chance to confess right now.

The table for two was set, the stew was kept in the pot so it wouldn't get cold, she looked adorable in her simple but provocative light yellow dress, she turned off the television to let the music from the radio fill the air. In her eyes, everything was perfect, all that was left was for Len to appear to initiate her plan.

She knocked on the door to her twin's room carefully; she waited a minute, and struck again. Finally, she quietly opened the door to check if her brother had fallen asleep and that is why he didn't listen to her calls.

The room was kept with the lights off, but the curtains were drawn and the artificial light from the street was allowed in through the window; disorder reigned with dirty clothes scattered everywhere and school bag thrown in a corner; Rin spotted her twin sitting on the bed without looking at her, as if he was lost in his mind.

"Len," she called, closing the door and walking into the room, he _just_ ignored her.

A sound of breaking glass was heard under her shoes. When Rin took the object in her hands, she realized it was a picture frame that contained a photo of the two of them when they were five years old... And _accompanied_ by her mother.

 _"Do you still feel bad about this, Len?"_ Rin thought when she looked at the boy’s heartbroken figure. _"I promise you that tonight we will forget everything bad."_ She confided herself, to put the frame on the boy's desk and look at him in the distance.

"Len," she said again, "dinner is served."

"Rin," Len uttered slightly with her head bowed, his bangs covering his eyes. The girl hurried to his side.

"What's wrong, Len?" She asked him worriedly. She received in response a strong grip on her forearms... "Len!" she choked out a cry-, "watch out, you're hurting me-"

" _Do_ you _love_ me?" The boy ignored his sister's complaint with that question.

"What are you talking about?" Rin's cheeks were stained red, she never expected to confess like that, she wishes she had given her a few more minutes, at least to be more confident.

" _Answer_ me!" A tighter grip brought her back to reality.

"I... I… yes, I love you very much, Len!" She smiled warmly at her twin, hoping he would reciprocate. The young man growled angrily.

" _You_ lie" A barely audible word. "...You _lie_." His tone of voice rose dangerously: "You're a fucking liar, Rin! I caught you talking to Piko! He was asking you out! _Don't_ lie to me!" Len yelled at her, tightening her forearms, earning a groan of pain from Rin.

Had Len spied on her? She hadn't seen him when Piko had called her. Her thought was abruptly erased as she felt her twin's hands lifting her dress up to her upper body, leaving her breasts, still developing, _fully_ exposed to him. She screamed and tried desperately to cover herself, unsuccessfully, as Len had her by the forearms again. Now her gaze was cloudy and she was licking her lips _immodestly_.

"I'm not surprised that Piko asked you out... You've become very beautiful; And I can't let any other guy put his hands on you..." He whispered seductively in her ear and then lick his earlobe. At his touch, she gasped herself, horrified and excited. "You're mine, Rin... Like it or not."

" _Please_ , Len," Rin moaned in a vain attempt to free herself, "...let me go, please, you're hurting me-"

" _I'm_ hurting you? That _you_ say? But how naive you are!" Len crooned maliciously. "That makes me more _excited_ , little sister... Look at me!" He grabbed her roughly by the face of her and made her look at him. "Are you scared, Rin? Scared of me...? Didn't you just say you loved me?"

 _"Yes!_ Yes... yes and... I love you! _I love you!"_ She confessed again with all the strength of her lungs.

"Well, it doesn't seem like it! Show me! '' Len roared, kissing her savagely on the mouth, squeezing her sister's left breast tightly.

Rin opened her mouth to scream, beg, say something to stop all that; but any sound was intercepted by the Len's angry lips and his palpable lust. She was terrified, she never expected that the love she had for her brother would be reciprocated by a lot of slaps that were intended to be strokes, or by a lot of licks and bites on her skin that were intended to be kisses.

At one point, she screamed in a heartbreaking way when she was stripped of her underwear, almost breaking them and when her twin inserted a finger with no delicacy in her privacy. She was in excruciating pain, but that was cut off when Len slapped her to shut her up. Now Rin was rambling between excitement and outright terror. So that Len wouldn't hit her again, she brought a pillow to her mouth to drown out her screams.

She just let herself be carried away as she touched her sore cheek from the blow. Len was still Len, right? He was her brother, her twin, the other half of her, the person she expected this to happen with... but not in the current way.

Coldness and cynicism mixed with lust were all too evident in his blue orbs. She perceived new 'caresses' accompanied by thick moans coming from her lover's mouth. Unconsciously, some tears slid down hers, her own eyes, fearing that perhaps that would cost her another blow. Luckily for her, the boy was too entertained to realize that, or perhaps he didn't really care.

Twice Rin looked at the door, begging her father to come back, come in and see them in this; although, on second thought, it was possible that he struck them for being a fucking sickos. Finally, after several minutes, Len violently spread her legs, leaving her virgin entrance to him. The most terrifying thing is that she _felt_ aroused at such a brutal act. There, yes, the loudest scream of her came from inside her when she felt the member of her brother pass without delicacy, crossing her barrier, feeling it break horribly, starting the blood to slide between her legs and staining the sheets.

But no matter how hard she begged Len to stop, he would ignore it and continued with fierce, frenzied thrusts, making her feel like she was being ripped in the middle of her, over and over again. She bit down hard on the pillow, hoping it would ease her pain a bit, but nothing could get her out of the suffocating hell she was in. Again Len squeezed her breasts and nibbled on her collarbone, accompanying her actions with grunts and gasps of satisfaction.

"You... **_will_** **_love_** me... **_always_** , Rin... It doesn't matter... what they say... or what they do... You must **_only_** love me... **_only me_** ..." Len panted in her ear again and he penetrated her with more violence than before, letting out screams of horror and pleasure from his lover that were moderately silenced by the pillow; desperately moving her legs against his, the inside of her hugging his member and about to explode.

Finally, with a loud growl from Len and a cry of pain from Rin, he came inside her, with the last thrust of this night, but not the last of this life. Rin moaned loudly, clutching his beloved brother as she felt the hot liquid reach deep into her gut.

"Wow, how sweet," Len murmured calmly, as if the fact that he had raped his own sister was nothing to write home about. He ran his hands through the strands that covered her face, seeing that Rin was sobbing "Why are you crying? _Stop_ crying!" That only made Rin sob louder "I **_told_** you to **_stop_** crying...!" A new slap cut the annoying crying.

Rin covered her face with her palms, hoping that the fury of her twin would dissipate from one moment to another and he would return to being the sweet boy of always, making an apology and a hug that would comfort her. Unfortunately, she only heard how he got up, looked for clothes and zipped his pants again. She thought hopefully that Len would leave the room then, but she felt him get dangerously close to her ear.

"Remember, you can't say this to anyone." Her blood ran cold due to the tone he used. "If you try to run away or do _something_ stupid, I swear that a little bump will be the **_last_** thing you have to worry about." And Len placed a soft kiss on her hair. "You're **_mine_** , from now on and forever, don't **_forget_** it" With that he left the room, leaving Rin alone with her pain, fear and confusion.

It had started to rain. Each of the drops echoed in Rin's ears, still in the same position where her brother had left her. Her whole body ached as if she had taken a beating and she could almost feel every single bruise that her twin had given her. With a lot of effort, she got up, even though she almost fainted because the pain was almost unbearable and she picked up all her clothes scattered on the floor.

Running like a soul chased by the devil, she ran into her own room and lay back on her bed, naked and without energy to try to cover herself.

She thought over and over the scene that had taken place a few seconds before in the next room, without believing it for a moment.

... _No_ , not at all. Len _hadn't_ done what he just **_did_**. Len _was_ a good person, Len was a sweet and kind soul. Len protected and pampered her like _no_ _other_ , Len was kind and loving to the beings he loved, Len _was_... _Len_ , **_simply_**. She was sure that this was _nothing_ more than a nightmare and tomorrow everything would return to normal.

"I love you…" she whispered to nothing, knowing that when dawn broke, the nightmare would fade and her real twin would wake her as lovingly as he used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! What nerves! XD Etto... This is my first fic. Although I love the Twincest, I've always wondered: How a cruel and twisted Twincest look like? Hehe, I am somewhat sadistic and many things of my wicked mind were captured here.  
> I warn from now on the fic will become frighteningly crude. It will touch subjects that will almost border the AO rating. Save yourself trauma too soon, little ones.  
> I await your comments, I accept them all! Until the next chapter!
> 
> Bye—nii


End file.
